Koei: Prince of Shangri-La
by TomBAuthor93
Summary: AU: Born in the land of peace hidden in the Himalayas, Naruto Namikaze's story starts as a tragedy befalls his family. Fighting against the clock, he must find evidence that the world outside them isn't as violent as they believe or else the paradise will be sealed off forever. Will he succeed? And what's with the people wearing tights, anyway? Pairings inside.


**AN: And now for something not so completely different...I was reading crossovers recently, trying to see what I should look into next when I stumbled across this filter. Sure, I've read the crossovers where Naruto joins the League and the ones where he doesn't join. It's the same for the freaking Teen Titans and Young Justice selections. Well, I've decided to take a crack at the DC Heroes.**

**Wish me luck.**

**Disclaimer: *****Heroic fanfare***** I hold no claim over Naruto or the Justice League! Authorman! AWAY~!**

**Koei: Prince of Shangri-La**

**Origin**

* * *

High in the frigid Himalayan Mountains, it is said there is a magical place. Shangri-La, the peaceful utopia filled with people said to be immortal, yet still just a myth to the world. Few are known to have found the hidden world resting peacefully in the mountains, but their tales are not fully believed.

A British explorer named James Hilton was one of those few, and he wrote about the wonderful world he discovered. While his work was praised as a wonderful novel, it was due to the belief that it was fictional. Hilton took the fame all the same, unaware that his words would inspire hundreds to come to risk their own lives trying to find the land he described.

A Nazi expedition in the late 1930's was one such group, yet the results are unknown.

A more recent explorer however, is whom we shall focus on. Dr. Minato Namikaze, cryptozoologist and firm believer in the guardian of Shangri-La, the Yeti. As a young boy growing in a Tibetan village, Minato would always listen to his grandfather's tales of an encounter with the creature, describing the beast as a ferocious monster. His own desire to see the beast would prompt him to dive into the strange world of science, leaving with a scholar by the name of Jiraiya at the age of fourteen to the land of the rising sun.

Minato's tutor, Jiraiya Gamahiro, took the boy under his wing when he stopped at the village to rest while questing to find a wayward accomplice, said to be searching for Shangri-La. Upon entering the village, Jiraiya met the young Minato and was astounded with his gift concerning science. It took a good month, but eventually, the words of Jiraiya broke through the boy's parents and Minato joined him when they left back to Japan.

Minato would then rise from the bottom of the social barrel, becoming popular as his genius broke through time and time again. His own girlish features would develop into what could be defined as a gentleman's charming face. Despite his obvious appeal to the opposite sex, and save for a few one night stands, Minato didn't get sucked into relationships, preferring to continue his studies. His decision to fall into the world of cryptozoology would make him the butt of a joke, not that he particularly cared, and he couldn't find anyone willing to finance his desired search.

Until the late eighties, when he would be offered funding from several interested parties, such as a rising company known as LexCorp, to find the mythical Snow Man. Ecstatic he could finally fulfill a child's dream, Minato immediately accepted the deal, before meeting with a small team of researchers brought together. They weren't as prepared as they thought they were, though.

Not at all.

* * *

**~Himalayas, 1988~**

"How much further!?" a researcher called from the back of the single-file march up the side of a mountain in the beginning of a snowstorm. There were five in total, and Minato stood at the front. Being native to the area and having already asked his parents if anything changed, he was designated the navigator.

"Not much!" Minato called back in confidence, "I know the village is nearby! I used to travel here when I was younger!"

"Well for our sakes I hope you're right, Namikaze!" the researcher stated, "Because this snowstorm is going to kill us if we don't get there soon!"

"It should be right over the hill!" Minato reassured his team, "Trust me!"

No sooner had he said that did a roar echo through the sky. The group of five stopped and one in the middle, a woman with brown hair, asked, "W-What was that?"

"We should keep moving!" the man from the end called. Minato shook his head.

"No! That's what it wants!" he replied, "We need to find stable ground and set up camp!"

"In a hostile environment? You're nuts, Namikaze!" the researcher cried out, "You said we were close!"

"Running blindly will run you off a cliff!" Minato replied sternly, "Trust me on this! Who's got the geographical map?"

"I do!" a man behind the woman in the middle cried out, "There's a solid ridge less than a kilometer up the mountain!"

"Then let's-AHH!" Minato and his team were cut off as something impacted in the ground before them. Minato lifted an arm to shield his eyes from the snow, lowering it slightly to see what caused the impact.

His eyes widened as they locked onto the beast before him. It stood at a impressive seven feet, built like a brick house. Seen easily beneath the thick white fur, muscles rippled across the humanoid body. Its head reminded the young cryptozoologist of a puma or a jaguar's rather than a ape. There was no doubt about it though, this was the fabled creature he had heard of from his grandfather. The creature that steeled his decision in his career.

This...was the Yeti.

_Magnificent_, was all the man could think, before pain erupted in his jaw. He was sent backwards and felt cold air meet his face. He heard screams, cries of his name, and surprisingly gunshots before it went deadly silent. Another roar filled the snowy sky, though it sounded more pained than furious, and it was followed by the sounds of fighting. Before Minato succumbed to unconsciousness he was desperately trying to fight off, he managed to see a blurry figure approach him.

"I found a survivor of Hyouju!" a female's voice cried near him. Focusing his still blurry vision, he could only make out a red blob before the voice whispered, "We'll heal you. Rest."

Minato snapped awake with a gasp, cringing and reaching a hand up to the left side of his face. Fingertip grazed cloth, and it was with relief that Minato realized he was bandaged up. Then he realized he was not in any hut within his village or the neighboring one.

* * *

"Ara...you're awake?" the voice from before asked. Minato turned his head to reply when he froze as his face lit up like a furnace. Standing before him, clad in red robes like a Buddhist, was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Long crimson locks fell down from her head, ending well past the small of her back, and blue eyes stared at him in genuine concern. Her curves were seen easily despite the robe she wore, and if he were here, Minato was sure his sensei would be drooling.

Hell, Minato was sure _he_ was drooling!

"Are you alright, 'tebane?" the woman asked, stepping into the room further. Feeling his mouth suddenly dry, the blonde man merely nodded. The woman smiled, her eyes closing as she did so, and she said, "Ah, I'm glad. We were worried you would die. Hyouju isn't known for allowing survivors, but then again, it has been acting strange for the past decade."

"Wha-?"

"Ah, forgive me," The woman said with a bow before righting herself and looking at him with a serene smile, "My name is Kushina. I am a Shangri. Welcome to Shangri-La."

* * *

**~Shangri-La, 1999: Present Day~**

"And then you wowed her with your 'manly charms', yadda-yadda-yadda. I've heard that story already, Tousan...What about those Heroes you mentioned last time, dattebayo?" a young blonde said to Minato, earning a pout from the man as he was interrupted.

Minato decided to stay in Shangri-La after he had recovered from his Yeti, or as the people call it, Hyouju attack. Shortly afterwards, he had fallen for his savior and vise versa, Kushina; the two had married in the 'spring'. Though he was slightly heartbroken when he discovered his wife would outlive him by a lifetime, she had reassured him that no other would take his place. After the worries were thrown out of the way, another shock came to him: Kushina was next in line for the role of Clan Head, who would merely take up responsibilities of keeping order, making him an unofficial king. Rather than letting the power go to his head, he simply fell into telling stories to children of other natives, earning the title of Chronicler, a place revered and reserved for only those that had ventured into the outside world.

The boy who had interrupted him was his only son, Naruto Namikaze. They named him after a character in Minato's original teacher's, Jiraiya, book and he was born thirteen years ago in October. He shared his father's hair and eyes, but Minato saw only his wife whenever he looked at Naruto. The skin tone, the verbal tic (Minato thought it was hysterical, Kushina thought it cute, and Naruto was outright embarrassed by it), and his natural ability when it comes to manipulating the energy known as chakra. Minato went all analytical-mode when he first saw the chakra chains his wife could use, only stopping when they were sent after him.

Beneath the serene face Kushina showed the Shangri was a short-tempered woman, Minato discovered.

"Naru-chan, don't interrupt your father," Kushina scolded as she entered the room with a tray in her hands, a teapot and three cups on the item. Setting it between the two, Kushina then knelt next to Minato, smiling at the blonde as he blushed from the childish addressing.

"But it's so _boring_!" the younger blonde whined. Kushina's smile tightened and Minato sighed.

"Oh...I wasn't aware that you found your parents' first meeting a boring tale, _Na-ru-to_," Kushina said 'cheerily'. The blonde at that point stiffened and swallowed. A visible bead of sweat rolled down the side of his head and Minato, not for the first time, pitied his son's poor ability to think before he spoke.

"Er, no! No-no-no...I, uh, I...Er, Tousan? Wanna finish that story?" Naruto asked, almost hopefully. Minato had to fight back a smirk, allowing a small smile to come over his face.

"Another time," Minato said with a sigh, "For now, let us pray."

No sooner had the words left his mouth did the ground shake. Naruto felt himself roll backwards and the tea set shattered. Minato shielded Kushina, looking to his son with worry, "NARUTO!"

The blonde in question smacked his head on the edge of a table, drawing blood. The younger boy looked up with blurry eyes, locking on his father's own, before falling forward to his hands and knees. Crawling despite his dazed state, Naruto reached his parents as a loud bell was rung. Cries of "Hyouju" filled the air and Minato stiffened.

"Why would it attack Shangri-La?" Minato asked his wife. Kushina opened her mouth to answer when the side of their home exploded. The white furred creature struggled to get to its feet, turning around and roaring at the people whose home it had been thrown through. Before it could move, a sword was shoved through its chest and the creature fell back.

"It's not," a new voice answered with a hiss. Minato looked up and his eyes widened as they locked on the killer of Hyouju. He wore what appeared to be remains of modern day winter gear, his skin was pale white, and his eyes were unnaturally yellow. Long raven hair fell to the middle of his back, and a crazed look gleamed in his eyes.

"O-Orochimaru-san?" Minato questioned, shocked at seeing his teacher's best friend after so long. The man chortled.

"Yes, it is I! Orochimaru Yamata!" he announced as he steadied his blade and glared at the man, "And I've finally found you, Namikaze."

"Wha-?" "You stole my chance!" Orochimaru snapped, glaring heatedly at the blonde man, "You stole _my_ funding, _my_ research expedition! You even stole _my_ dream!"

"What are you talking about?" Minato asked curiously, his brow furrowed, "I thought you were being funded by LEAF Company?"

"My funding was pulled after you went 'missing'! I had to resort to theft in order to continue my research." The man hissed, before he paused, "I must admit though, I never thought that I would find the weapon that makes me as powerful as that American hero Superman."

"You're mad," the blonde adult spat with a frown.

Orochimaru frowned as well, his eyes revealing sheer malice before he locked them on the quivering smaller blonde. Smiling evilly, Orochimaru continued with, "Oh-ho...I can see why."

"Leave them out of this," Minato spat, standing to defend his family, "The Shangri are peaceful and want no quarrels!"

"They are also immortal and wield mystical powers that should be studied to better us!" Orochimaru snapped back before twirling his blade in his hand and steadied himself, "I must learn their secret, and if I have to kill all of them to do it, so be it!"

"Over my dead body!" Minato snarled, unnaturally furious at the notion. He ran to the wall where Kushina's blade was hung and pulled it down, unsheathing the weapon and tossing the sheath aside. Standing in the beginning stance for the Shangri sword style, Minato narrowed his eyes, "Kushina...Get Naruto out of here."

"...Hai," the woman replied quietly. Naruto seemed to awaken from his own daze as the volatile Orochimaru leapt at his father.

"No! Tousan!" His mother, who scrambled to her feet in order to flee, held Naruto back. The blonde struggled in her grip as his father defended himself against the man. Naruto felt tears in his eyes, "Let me go! I can help him!"

"Run Kushina!" Minato cried as he parried a blow from the man's sword, "Get out of here!"

"I can't leave you!" Kushina cried out, her own heart breaking at the thought of losing him.

Minato turned to reply after pushing his foe back, but it became his downfall. The mother and son watched in horror as a blade pierced through his chest from behind, Minato's own eyes widening. A cough came from the man's lips, and dark red liquid followed. The blonde man gasped when the blade was pulled out and he fell to his knees.

"R-Run...K-Kushi-" Minato couldn't finish his words, because Orochimaru decapitated him. The corpse fell forward and Kushina's blade slid towards the two horrified natives. Chortling at the man's death, the pale skinned man looked at the two Shangri.

"Ku-ku-ku..." chuckled out the twisted scientist, "I wouldn't worry about missing him, you'll be joining him soon enough, wench."

"You-you..." Kushina could do nothing as she stared at the headless form of her beloved husband, tears raining down her cheeks.

Naruto, however, felt an immense rage overcome him. Breaking from his mother's arms, Naruto ran forward and picked up the blade his father used. A shining gold energy exploded around him and the sword as he ran and his eyes were glowing.

"I WILL HAVE **YOUR HEAD!**" Naruto snarled as he ran forward, the blade tight in his grasp. He swung it up, and it clanged as it collided with Orochimaru's. The pale man gave a evil smirk.

"Impressive, boy," he hissed, "but it won't be enough. You will die like your father. If your mother's lucky, though, I shall kill her quickly...after I have my own _fun_ with her."

Naruto gave a mere growl in response as the energy picked up. He pushed against Orochimaru's blade, surprising the man when a crack appeared in it.

"What!? Impossible!" Orochimaru cried as he was forced back, "Ra's said this blade was that of the Gods!"

Naruto gave no reply as he continued to force the man back. A whisper in his head told him to throw his left fist out, and he complied. The blow didn't connect. It didn't have to.

Thick golden aura flew out and forged a fist, slamming into Orochimaru's body and sending the killer of his father out the same hole he originally created. Naruto didn't back off, instead leaping after the pale man and lifting his blade to deliver a downward slash. Orochimaru cried out in anguish as his right arm was removed from the middle of his bicep down.

"You little..." Before he could finish his sentence, Naruto was on him again, slashing from the right in an attempt to behead the man. The snake-like man barely managed to avoid the attack, dropping the cracked blade and cradling his bleeding arm.

"I won't forget this, boy..." He then pressed down on his belt buckle, electing a glow around him before his image began to flicker. Furious, Naruto swiped in an effort to end the man, but Orochimaru had vanished before it could connect.

Angered, the blonde did the only thing he could think of. He screamed. A scream of anguish, despair, rage, and sorrow. The last emotion overwhelmed him and Naruto fell to his knees sobbing, the blade in his hand falling to his side. People emerged from their homes slowly, all curious, but before anything could be asked, their future leader ran from the large opening in her home.

Kushina quickly wrapped her son up in her arms and sobbed with him, relieved he survived the encounter that cost her beloved his life. The two remained as they were for a long while as many Shangri prayed for the souls of their protector and the soul of Minato.

A burial was held in the next day, and the day that followed, Kushina ordered the sealing of all gates to the outside world. She took control of the valley, ensuring that everyone would be safe by renewing the self-defense teachings that had been stopped before Minato arrived. The crimson haired woman took interest in her son's newfound abilities and worked him to the bone to master it. Partially because she wanted to see just what this new form of Chakra Manipulation could do, but mostly because Kushina wanted to ensure her son would survive.

Naruto didn't mind the training or the lockdown. He wouldn't be allowed out of the valley for another four years, so the latter didn't really apply to him. His training was something he dove headfirst into, at first for vengeance. His mother, who refused to see Minato's son become an irrational, short-tempered person (when it came to fighting anyway), swiftly beat that notion out of him. Naruto decided that he wouldn't look for vengeance when he went to the outside world, instead he would have his own adventures and return to take his father's place as Chronicler. Part of it was to remember his dad and continue his legacy, the other was to stop his mother's fears from harming those seeking inner peace.

After a few months of pleading, arguing, and begging, Kushina allowed her son to set out on his own when the time came. However, she set her own ground rules. He would have to prove that Shangri-La would be in no danger, having only four years in the outside world to ensure this would be true. If he failed to do so, she would seal the valley off.

Permanently.

* * *

Four years passed quickly, and Naruto stood in the center of an intricate circle within the main temple. He wore his father's old jeans and a blue running jacket over a white tee shirt once kept in a strange bag, said bag being slung over his shoulder with his mother's blade hidden inside. His mother and her council surrounded him, all holding their hands in the Ram seal, before Kushina spoke, "Naruto Namikaze, son of Clan Head Kushina Namikaze and Chronicler Minato Namikaze. You will be sent on a odyssey for no more than four years. If you can prove that Shangri-La will be safe from all violent forces, we will once again open our gates to those that deserve it. If you fail, Shangri-La will be lost in time."

"I understand," Naruto said with a nod. He bowed his head as the council channeled their chakra into the design on the ground. A bright light shone, and Naruto looked up into the eyes of his mother.

"...Be safe," Kushina whispered before he smiled back.

"You know it, 'ttebayo!" Naruto replied before he disappeared in a large flash.

* * *

**~Themyscira, 2003~**

Naruto landed with a thud on a sandy beach. Groaning, the blonde pushed himself to his feet. Looking around, he admired the sun shining down on him and the feeling of sand in his toes before he murmured, "I wonder where the circle sent me..."

"Who goes there?" a voice called. Naruto turned and stared at what he saw. A woman with long raven hair, an impressive bust, and piercing blue eyes similar to his own stared at him before the eyes widened. Naruto lifted his hand to offer a greeting when the woman cried out: "A MAN!"

"Wha-?" A confused Naruto asked before a dart suddenly flew into his shoulder. Frowning as his vision blurred, the blonde muttered, "Heeey...That's...not...nice..."

* * *

**AN: Oh yeah, there's chapter one. The main pairing for those who are wondering is (Clueless) Naruto (Koei)/Donna (Wondergirl). Tell me what you think. I can't improve without your thoughts!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
